


Jolly ol' fun times

by azmadeus_mozart



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Christmas, Giving, Inuyasha Au, M/M, Peace, Smut, joy, kousess, sesskou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azmadeus_mozart/pseuds/azmadeus_mozart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas at Sesshomaru's in a modern au Setting, he and Kouga have an established relationship based on roleplays on tumblr with Steelfang-leader.tumblr.com The work is my own fiction and it encompases one of my own characters.<br/>There is a good mix of, feels, fluff, a little angst and a lot of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jolly ol' fun times

Sesshomaru watched as Erich eagerly unwrapped his presents; the boy had received them from Kouga, Sesshomaru’s mother and the dog demon himself. Neither of them had spoken of what they would get him, but it seemed to cover every need – also complimenting each other well. 

Sesshomaru gave him new drawing supplies, a couple of clothes, books – things to keep him occupied, as well as his own Bass Trombone; Erich had been using the schools for the last two years, next year he would return with his own, Sesshomaru having decided that he was dedicated enough to spend money on one. 

Kouga had gotten him a model car to build and paint, a miniature of the type Erich said was his favourite, it just happened to be the same as the one the wolf himself drove. He also gave the kid a new bicycle; he was way overdue for a new one; Kouga hadn’t quite figured out why Sesshomaru hadn’t gotten him one. Seeing the kid’s face light up caused him to smile. 

Granny, as Erich so endearingly called her, gave him clothes, underwear and socks – the usual stuff, she couldn’t be seen as too soft on him, it would ruin her whole image. That’s what she’d said many times. 

Standing in the middle of the floor, Erich held in his hands three small gifts, they weren’t much – but as he’d discussed with Kouga, he spent all of his allowance on them, and he hoped they were good enough: for his father, it was a small ring and chain with an inscription on it – for Kouga, it was a 1/48th model of the bike he rode, the one Erich really wanted a chance to ride on. And his Grandmother, a James Bond movie – it wasn’t all that important. 

Lunch was next, only meats on the table, none of them really ate anything else, save for the exception of Erich and fish – sometimes fruit but rarely. It was nice, it was peaceful, going without incident as the two demons had feared the night before; sure that Sesshomaru’s mother didn’t approve of their relationship. 

Christmas movies followed, filled with messages of hope and giving – sharing with one another. They were lovely little movies, spurring Erich with an idea – one he’d had before – looking up at his father then Kouga. It would definitely work better with the latter. 

Rushing off to his room when the film was over – Erich gathered all of the things he no longer used, the toys from when he was younger – the old bicycle he no longer fit, clothes that were too small or hardly worn. He pulled on a costume of an elf, putting a pointy hat on to finish, exposing his pointed ears. 

“Kouga!” He called, walking into the lounge where the adults were situated, “I’d like to play Santa, ‘cept I’m only an elf... Can you be Santa?” Pulling on Kouga’s arm in the direction of his room, he liked having this male around; he was pleasant and didn’t mind his playful antics and affection. 

Rescinding on his ‘stubbornness’ Kouga followed, wondering what the little demon could possibly be up to. As Erich explained the idea in his room, Kouga agreed – it would be nice to give to those who don’t have anything – especially the following words of Erich’s, making it quite difficult to say no. 

“I could have been like them, without a home and possessions, but my father saw to it that I had someone – and now I’ve also got you.” 

Nobody with a heart could say no to that, and he also recognised that Sesshomaru himself wouldn’t have done it so willingly; Kouga equipped himself with the Santa suit, white beard wig and hat, stuffing the suit with pillows – he gathered up the items to be given away and shoved them in the back of his car. 

Noting that his mate was waiting there in the garage, Kouga was a little suspicious. “Sesshomaru, I was sure you were inside?” No that was Sesshomaru’s mother playing on the piano; occupying her time before she was ready to leave. 

“I had not given you, my gifts.” He answered, stepping aside to reveal a large tool box completely stocked with the finest tools, having done his research – the demon was able to get quality and fairly cheap as well. “Your old set is at least twenty or so years old – I know it’s been becoming more of a hindrance – so this is yours.” There was also a guitar for him; Sesshomaru knew that he used to play; now he could do so once again. 

As Erich and Kouga hopped into Erich’s car, Sesshomaru questioned them, the reply he received was: “Playing Santa.” 

Arriving at the orphanage a few blocks away, the two of them went straight to the office explaining their intent. The Home Director was more than happy to let them in. Seeing the children’s faces light up was definitely worth it; seeing the joy on Erich’s face even more so. 

The kid surprised him in many ways, he was so selfless and care free – it was hard to believe that Mr Worries about everything, Sesshomaru, had raised him since he was a babe. Kouga spent several hours at the home, talking with the staff and watching the children play, they’d all gathered around an old piano for Carols, Erich more than happy to play – though it was nothing like the large concert grand at the pent house. 

Kouga was quite moved by the whole experience, everything he learnt. There were so many boys Erich’s age here, nobody wanted one because little boys were troublesome. Little girls were easy to manage, they’d lost a kid to suicide once; his younger sister had been adopted meaning they were separated – the only person he had left; it most definitely crushed him. 

By the time he realised how long they’d been there, Kouga spoke up. “Sorry Kids, but this little elf and I need to return to the North Pole; papa elf won’t be happy if he isn’t returned.” Kouga pat Erich on the head as he spoke, bidding the children good bye, it was definitely something he was glad to have taken part in. 

Erich didn’t say a word on the way home; he was oddly silent – moving himself straight off to bed. Sesshomaru looked a little worn, and perhaps a little annoyed, maybe even lonely. Kouga guessed that he and his mother must have clashed while they were gone; he was correct. 

The two of them retired to Sesshomaru’s room, soon to be their’s as Kouga would be moving in; Sesshomar already in his pyjama’s didn’t need to change but spoke to Kouga as the other changed. “That was a nice thing you did for Erich today, Kouga.” He paused. “I was called by the home; apparently one of the boys is in school with Erich.” 

Walking up to the other demon now in his boxers, Sesshomaru hugged him from behind kissing and nipping at his neck. “I’m glad that you both get along.” Resting his head in the crook of Kouga’s shoulder; inhaling his scent. 

“Of course, Sessh. The kid never ceases to surprise me.” And it was true, if anything, Sesshomaru having a kid, this kid – it made their relationship stronger. Turning, he took Sesshomaru in his own arms, kissing the demon passionately, nibbling on his bottom lip every few passes. There was nothing he desired more right now than to be with this demon and apart of his life – they would have long, long lives at that. 

If it was love, Sesshomaru definitely felt if for Kouga, his hands finding their way underneath the cotton of Kouga’s boxer, squeezing his arse cheeks, pulling them apart as they kissed. Only ever breaking the kiss for air; feeling Kouga’s hands sneak into his silk pyjama’s he moaned. 

Kouga broke the kiss with a smirk. “Lace panties, Sesshomaru? You wanted to fuck tonight.” He paused, grinning like an idiot. “Make love.” He purred in the others ear, rubbing Sesshomaru’s flaccid member through the material. He wasn’t quite sure of what mood the demon was in, he had a guess – Sesshomaru wanted to swap around roles tonight, do it both ways. “Oh, do I want this inside me!” The wolf exclaimed hungrily, feeling the member swell in his hand; his own already half way hard. 

Unable to reply with his words, Sesshomaru slowly bucked his hips into Kouga’s hand, the lace teasing his sensitive cock head, pre-cum dribbling out. Every time Kouga’s thumb went over the slit at the top, Sesshomaru’s hips would buck, his own finger prodding at the other males entrance. “K-Kouga...” He moaned, the other was as well, so he’d not lost the game. “Let’s do eachother...” His silk pj bottoms fell to the ground around his ankles. 

Seeing this, Sesshomaru's beautiful nine inch cock erect in the lace, Kouga wanted to make love to his mate first while he wore the panties, it was fucking hot. If he had’ve been acting like a total submissive bitch, Kouga wouldn’t have cared right now – Sesshomaru was turning him on so much, more than he ever had. “Fuck...” He moaned, pulling away. “I’m gonna do you first, Sessh. You can’t just do this to a guy and expect him to bend over for you.” 

Moving quickly Kouga was behind the demon, pushing the lace down blow the mound of Sesshomaru’s arse cheeks, allowing it to sit there so that it would strain against his throbbing cock. Dropping to his knees, Kouga’s tongue came to Sesshomaru’s hole, prodding it and lapping at it sensually, slowly loosening the muscle until he managed to push past. His tongue moving about at the entrance of Sesshomaru’s inside; at the very least pleasuring the ring of muscle as well as loosening it more; tongue fucking the other demon. 

Sesshomaru rarely bottomed, but he could compensate if Kouga stuck in his cock before fully prepping him, he definitely liked what the other was doing right now, how the tongue teased the sensitive flesh, all of the nerve endings, he could feel every little thing. Sesshomaru could also feel pre-cum leaking from his dick head. 

Grabbing the lube from the top draw, Kouga returned, slathering it on his cock and smothering it in Sesshomaru’s hole. “Grip the bed Sessh, you can look at my face when you fuck me.” Kouga ordered practically forcing the other demon into the position. He wouldn’t have minded seeing the lord’s face as he moved in and out of him, but for what he wanted to do; Kouga needed the access from this angle. 

Kouga’s cock teased his hole, prodding against it, eight thick inches that just refused to fill him, seconds later, Sesshomaru could feel his muscle being forced to expand as the flesh started slipping in – it would stop every inch until it was half way in, then it was rammed the full way in. Grunting in a mixture of pleasure and minor pain, Sesshomaru’s back arched, lifting his butt a little higher into the air as Kouga held onto his hips, thrusting into him again. 

Nails digging into his lover’s hips, Kouga freed up one of his hands sliding it under the lace, grabbing onto the base of Sesshomaru’s dick, nudging his balls a little as he did. Each movement he made produced a noise out of his partner, bending forward he sunk his fangs into Sesshomaru’s shoulder, thrusting with his hips and stroking the cock with his hand, making the head rub against the lace. 

As the others teeth left his shoulder, Sesshomaru could feel the pace pick up, his hips bucked with every movement, back onto Kouga’s dick as he tried to escape the tingling of the lace against his urethra, the pleasure was intense; if Kouga keept up this high pace, Sesshomaru would cum in no time. 

Knowing the other well enough, Kouga was able to draw this out, slowing down and ceasing the movements on Sesshomaru’s cock, he could feel pre-cum oozing down it, his mate wouldn’t last long if that pace was kept up, Kouga changed to slow deep thrust and an extra push at the end making sure that Sesshomaru felt the pressure on his prostate. Being much thicker than average, Sesshomaru’s arse was nice and tight, even having to slow down so that he could last longer as well. 

Soon the other was thrusting into him wildly; Sesshomaru could feel it hit his prostate every time as well as a strange pressure in the head of his penis, something he knew was a sign that Kouga was working his body flawlessly. Pre-cum was well and truly flowing, he could feel it as his testicles retracted to his body, cumming against the soft material that teased him – cock throbbing and arse ring clenching around his lover’s dick. 

Clenching around his cock did it, Kouga released a cry as he came inside in mate, thrusting into him and stroking the other until it became too sensitive for them both, hearing Sesshomaru whimper he knew it was time to stop teasing his cock on the cum and lace. With one final push he released the last of his seed deep into Sesshomaru’s bowel. Kouga slid out slowly with a pop, “damn pooch - get me all excited to have it end early.” He teased. 

That was a bad move on Kouga’s part; you could see the fire in Sesshomaru’s eye as he eyed the other sharply. “Is that so, Kouga? It just so happens I’m going to draw out fucking you all night.” Sesshomaru threatened, though it was hardly much of a threat. 

“Ya mean make love.” Kougae cooed, nipping Sesshomaru’s ear. “We just fucked like whores.” Helping Sesshomaru out of the panties, Kouga made sure they brushed against the freshly sensitive cock head, causing his partners hips to buck. 

Sesshomaru frowned, “when I’ve recovered in a few minutes time – you’ll be unable to walk tomorrow, Kouga.” Slightly longer than Kouga at nine inches, and a little less thick – if he kept it up it would definitely be a threat come true. 

Minutes passed; a quarter of an hour later Sesshomaru was lying on top of Kouga kissing him just as intensely as he had before. His finger was working at Kouga’s hole again, this time lubed up a little, pushing slowly passed the muscle ring, sitting in there a moment, rotating and then pulling it out to the nail, slowly pushing it back in. Before beginning he’d tied the wolves arms to the post, Kouga wouldn’t be able to stroke himself, of course he could break the binds if he so wished. 

“Arrrrghh. Fuck. Sesshomaru, this actually is torture.” A deep groan erupted from Kouga as the other brushed his finger along his prostate again, hips rising only to be pushed back down by the demon’s strong hand. Kouga knew his mate had a lot of patience, unfortunately, he did not. Gnawing on the bottom of his lip, he watched as the demon began kissing and biting at the base of his neck. 

Adding a second finger, Sesshomaru increased the speed a little – before slowing it down massively as he pulled back out to the first knuckle, again pushing down on Kouga’s hips holding him in place this time. The groans and moans pleased Sesshomaru as he drew out this intensely slow pace. Taking his fangs out of the other, Sesshomaru grabbed the lube again, lathering his cock and Kouga’s entrance, lifting Kouga’s hips. Sesshomaru placed his cock at the entrance, brushing past it. 

Kouga moaned again, Sesshomaru was probably going to tease him like this all night. Feeling a sharp pain as the dick was rammed in before he was ready for it. “Ah, fuck. Damn.” Kouga swore, the pain already fading as Sesshomaru just sat his cock in there. 

Sesshomaru bent down again, one of his arms going around the wolf and the other supporting him on the bed, his lips found Kouga’s kissing them deeply and pushing his tongue in as his hips rolled slowly back and then forward again, his dick moving out about half way then pushing back into Kouga’s anal canal. 

Moaning against Sesshomaru’s mouth, Kouga battled with his tongue, at least something had to be at a good fast pace – Kouga figured he could do it with his lips, but Sesshomaru was definitely dominating him with this too, as Sesshomaru’s cock slowing moved inside him. Occasionally there was a quick thrust that would retract most of the way and then shoved back in with full force. 

About an hour later the pace was still the same, Sesshomaru took his sweet time making love to Kouga, actually feeling Kouga relaxed now, accustomed to the pace and enjoying it, feeling the muscles clamp around his dick then release it slightly. He picked up the pace little by little feeling his orgasm build, his kiss with Kouga hadn’t been broken once and he had untied Kouga’s arms, at least allowing him to rake his talons along Sesshomaru’s back. 

Kouga enjoyed it now, more than he had at first, his nails dragging along the white skin, sinking in and marking them with red lines, he could feel pressure in the head of his dick as he felt an orgasm slowly build, his arse began to ache, his balls were aching, his dick ached, he needed to cum soon before it was no longer pleasurable. 

Picking up the pace, Sesshomaru slammed in and out of him, using one of his hands to pump Kouga’s dick the other still supporting him. Sesshomaru moaned as the nails dug into his flesh, as Kouga’s body responded to this new pace by tightening around him. 

Whimpering, the wolf was unable to hold it any longer, seed erupting from his dick, pulsating violently, cum splattering against his abdomen and chest. Kouga’s anal ring squeezed Sesshomaru’s dick, hearing Sesshomaru moan and grunt as he came inside of Kouga. Sesshomaru’s dick throbbed inside him, feeling it as it nudged the prostate and the entrance. 

Sesshomaru pulled out with a pop, collapsing ontop of Kouga. “I do believe that, that was a far more powerful orgasm to the one earlier.” The second one usually was, and they had edged and teased for over an hour, nearly two. “It appears that I will be unable to walk tomorrow.” 

Kouga laughed. “Yeah, well, let’s clean up pooch – ya got jizz in that pretty hair of yours.” Sesshomaru’s grip on him tightened, relaxing after a moment, looking at the other demons face – Sesshomaru had fallen asleep. Still Kouga didn’t want to sleep covered in shit. “Come on Sessh, I’ll wash you – we just need to get into the bath. 

Afterward, Kouga helped Sesshomaru into his silk bottoms, forgoing any undies or panties for him – Kouga slid on his boxers again then slid into bed cuddling up against Sesshomaru. “Merry Christmas, Sesshomaru.” He whispered, kissing the hand resting against his cheek. 

“Kouga...” A mumble came from the half asleep demon, “I... l-love you... Merry Chrismas.” The fight with his mother probably took the energy out of him; Sesshomaru said the words to her, that He loved this wolf, so He could say it to Kouga himself for the first time. 

A smile crossed the wolf’s lips, “You too, Sessh... I love you too... and your son. We’re family; I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Falling asleep in the great dog demons arms on Christmas night, what more could he ask for?


End file.
